parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Great Hero Detective (James Graham's Style)
Here is James Graham's fourty eighth movie spoof of The Great Hero Detective. Cast * Rayman as Basil of Baker Street * Agent Ed as Dr. David Q. Dawson * Tooty (from Banjo-Kazooie) as Olivia Flaversham * Scat Cat as Hiram Flaversham * Scooby Doo as Toby * Granny (from Looney Tunes) as Mrs. Judson * Admiral Razorbeard as Ratigan * Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey as Fidget * Robo-Pirates as Ratigan's Henchmen * Dr. Nitrus Brio as Bartholomew * Shenzi (from The Lion King) as Felicia * Princess Rosalina (from Super Mario Bros) as Barmaid * Salem (from Sabrina: The Animated Series) as Juggling Octopus * March Hare and Mad Hatter as Frog and Salamander on Bike * Ly the Fairy as Miss Kitty * Annie and Hallie as Miss Kitty's Sisters * Sarabi as Queen Moustoria Scenes *The Great Hero Detective (James Graham's Style) Part 1. *The Great Hero Detective (James Graham's Style) Part 2. *The Great Hero Detective (James Graham's Style) Part 3. *The Great Hero Detective (James Graham's Style) Part 4. *The Great Hero Detective (James Graham's Style) Part 5. *The Great Hero Detective (James Graham's Style) Part 6. *The Great Hero Detective (James Graham's Style) Part 7. *The Great Hero Detective (James Graham's Style) Part 8. *The Great Hero Detective (James Graham's Style) Part 9. *The Great Hero Detective (James Graham's Style) Part 11. *The Great Hero Detective (James Graham's Style) Part 12. *The Great Hero Detective (James Graham's Style) Part 13. *The Great Hero Detective (James Graham's Style) Part 14. *The Great Hero Detective (James Graham's Style) Part 15. (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Category:James Graham Category:The Great Mouse Detective Movie Spoof Category:The Great Mouse Detective Movie Spoofs